Love in the midst of Fuuka
by ladyYamato09
Summary: Natsuki left Tokyo and run away...what will happen to her and who will she meet in the way...and what is the secret she is been hiding...gosh i suck at making summaries...hehe anyway PLEASE READ and REVIEW...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own mia hime or any of the characters…

This is my second fanfic so please spare me im still new... ^, ^

Love in the midst of Fuuka

Chapter 1

Ring

Ring

Ring

"What the fuck do you want?" answered a grumpy blunette

"Natsuki! It's me Mai" Natsuki eyes widened "where the heck are you? Every body is worried about you already."

Just when Natsuki finally realize who she's talking to. "I'm at Fuuka Mai"

"FUUKA! What are you doing in a small island like fuuka?"

"I just wanted to do something different from what I usually do mai."

"But Natsuki you can't just leave and run away from all of this" mai almost shouted from frustration in the other line.

"Im not running away mai"

"So what do you call what you are doing now?"

"Just give me time to think mai"

Mia knows Natsuki to well not to argue at something Natsuki has already decided

"Ok fine I'll come over to fuuka to see if you're doing alright and doesn't just eat those disgusting mayo of yours" Mai said in her all motherly type tone.

"HEY! I LOVE MY MAYO!"

"Hai, Hai"

"And oh Mai can I ask you a favor?" Natsuki ask in her most pleading tone.

"What is it Natsuki?"

"Can you bring my baby along with you? Oh PLEASE MAI"

"Yeah sure no problem Natsuki"

"And by the way Mai don't tell Nao about where I am right know"

"Alright I won't tell Nao… I'll be over there in a few days"

"Thanks Mai"

"ok bye Natsuki and take care of" before Mai could finish her words Natsuki had already hang up the phone.

* * *

So that was chapter one...hehehe I know its short but I promise to update… please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After talking to Mai in the phone Natsuki decided to take a quick shower so that she can grab some breakfast and at the same time lunch since she woke up late in town and also so that she could look for a job to pay for the rent in her apartment.

Fuuka Town

While walking down the streets of fuuka Natsuki spotted a red Mitsubishi Lancer Revolution park at the side of the road while its hood is open so she decided to approach the car and there she saw a girl wearing a lab gown and so she assume it was a doctor. The girl was trying to fix her car but unfortunately the said doctor doesn't know anything about fixing cars.

"AHEM" Natsuki tried to catch the attention of the car owner. The car owner just watch our there blunette from head to foot who was currently wearing a black baggy jeans, white tank top and a converse shoes.

"Can I help you?" ask the doctor

"Ahahaha ah I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh but I'm not the one who needs help but you." Natsuki said a little bit a shame.

The car owner just look at the blunettte with a confuse expression in her face.

"I could fix your car that if you need my help" started the blunette "but I you don't want to I could just leave you know"

And there was silence for a few seconds.

"Ahmmm I'm Sagisawa Yohko"

The blunette was shocked from the sudden introduction of the person in front of her and was silently staring at the said person.

"You do have a name right?" said Yohko

"Ah of course I'm KU-KRUGER… KRUGER NATSUKI"

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you Kruger-san" stated Yohko "So are you sure you can fix my car?"

"Oh yeah I think so…I mean I fix my own bike so I don't think there's a lot of difference between the two" Natsuki said with a smile.

"Well you do have a point there…do fix my car kruger-san."

"Alright just give me a minute" Natsuki said confidently.

After an hour and a couple of minutes. Natsuki was able to fix the car. (I skip the fixing part I don't have any idea about it anyway…)

"Alright it's done" natsuki said happily "try starting the car Sagisawa-san"

And yohko did what she was told to do. And yes the red Mitsubishi Lancer Revolution is back to life.

"Thank you very much Kruger-san you're a life saver." Yohko said happily with a big smile in her face.

"You're welcome Sagisawa-san" was the only reply Natsuki give.

"How could I repay you Kruger-san?" Ask Yohko

"Ahh you could free me some lunch I still haven't eaten yet" was Natsuki hopeful reply.

"LUNCH?" "Did you just say lunch?" Yohko ask if she heard the girl correctly say she wanted lunch for her payment for fixing her car.

"Ah YES I did" natsuki answered "is there any problem with that?"

"Ahahaha well I didn't expect that coming any way come on hop on I'll treat you some lunch Kruger-san." Yohko said.

And Natsuki got in the car and place the seatbelt on. And as on Yohko step on the accelerator and dash off to the nearest fast food chain in a record time. Well we all know how Yohko drives her car as is there is no tomorrow driving like a crazy monster.

In McDonalds

Yohko was amaze at the same time disgust seeing the girl who just fixes her car eating a hamburger with a lot of mayo.

"Kruger-san?" Yohko started. "I see you're new here at Fuuka?"

"Hmm how did you know I was new her?" Natsuki ask and confuse how she knew she was new in fuuka.

"Well to answer your question I am a doctor here in Fuuka and I have all the health record of all the people here."

"Oww well it did answer my question." Natsuki said then she realize that Yohko was really a doctor due to her clothes.

Natsuki and Yohko continue with there talk to know each other until they where cut by another person who called Yohko's name.

"Yohko my love!" it was a red haired girl but she wasn't alone she was with someone who caught Natsuki attention she was a brunette with crimson eyes. For Natsuki as if she saw an angel in front of her.

"Ara?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yohko my love!" it was a red haired girl but she wasn't alone she was with someone who caught Natsuki attention she was a brunette with crimson eyes. For Natsuki as if she saw an angel in front of her.

"Ara?"

"Ahh Shizuru-chan what are you doing here?" Yohko ask.

"Hello Yohko sensei! Well I was heading out for lunch when I so Midori sensei heading the same way that I'm taking and so we decided to go together." Answered the brunette in her most calm voice and for Natsuki the most angelic voices she had ever heard.

"I see!" Was the short reply of Yohko.

"Yohko my love I was so worried about you? What happen to you?" Said the red haired girl with a little panic and worry in her voice.

"Oh shut up Midori I tried calling but you where to drunk to answer my call. Lucky I met Kruger-han here" points a finger at Natsuki. "And she was able to fix my car." Replied an angry Yohko.

Midori fell silent for a moment and then look at the person who Yohko was referring earlier. Natsuki a little bit confused of the little exchange just sit there silently.

"I'm Sugiura Midori!" Midori said while looking intently at the blunette with a wide grin. "I-I'm Kruger Natsuki" stuttered Natsuki at the sudden introduction of the red haired girl.

"Its nice meeting you nat chan, I would love to chat but I think me and Yohko have some things to settle." And in an instant Midori was out of sight dragging Yohko out the restaurant leaving a confused blunette and amuse brunette.

"Ara! That was something we don't see everyday." Said the brunette while giggling.

"So I guess it's just the two of us then ne?" natsuki stated with a small blush.

"Ara I think your right Kruger-han" "_kawaii that blush is just so cute I wonder if I could make her blush more?"_ thoughtthe blunette.

"You know I still didn't get your name?" natsuki was now staring at her shoes.

"Is Kruger-han that eager to know my name?" Brunette said teasingly. "_Oh my I think I'm going to have some fun fufufu." _The brunette thought evilly.

"BAKA! It's not like that I-I just don't know how to call you and beside you already know my name so it should only be fair that I should also know yours." Defended the blunette who is now as red as a tomato from embarrassment.

"Well I think Kruger-han is right, I'm Fujino Shizuru!"

"Eh so you're a Fujino?" ask the blunette with questioning look in her face. "_What's a fujino doing here at fuuka? _Though the blunette.

"Ara is there something wrong me being a Fujino Kruger-han? Shizuru ask curiously.

"ah hehe of course not I was just wondering what a Fujino like you doing here at Fuuka? Natsuki

"I'm studying here" the short answer of the brunette.

"Studying? Why here in fuuka? I mean your family rank third from the richest family in Japan and Fuuka is just a small island and and gahhh never mind what I said" natsuki was now frustrated and sighed.

Shizuru just smile to the frustrated blunette. "ara I think we should sit down first Kruger –han and I'll explain to you every thing." The blunette just nodded.

After Shizuru had ordered her food she started her explanation.

"So why are you here again?" natsuki

"Well my family sent me here at fuuka to study i'm on my 3rd year in college. Beside I do believe that Fuuka University is also one of the best universities in Japan. And if I may add it is not only me who is studying here who are also well know to the industry." The blunette just raise a brow "You mean you're not the only rich person here in fuuka?" ask the blunette.

The brunette just nodded while smiling. "If you don't mind Kruger-han may I ask a question?"

"natsuki"

"What?" ask the brunette

"Just call me natsuki I prefer being called by my name and no honorifics."

The brunette's smile grew wider "ara to be fair you can call me shizuru then."

The blunette just nodded "so what was you question?"

"How come natsuki knows about my family status?"

"I a-ah read it in the magazine" answered the blunette nervously

"Ara what magazine natsuki?"

"_shit shit shit what should I say" _though the blunette _"maybe I should just tell her the true."_

"Oi! Bubuzuke!"

"Ara hello there Haruka-chan!"

_"Thank god I'm save I should thank that loud speaker" _though natsuki

"Don't ara-ara me you bubuzuke you where suppose to be in the meeting an hour ago"

"Ara what meeting are you talking about Haruka-chan?

"Don't play damn you bubuzuke, I sent that idiot kendo boy to teach you"

"Its fetch Haruka-chan" said a mousy girl.

"That's what I said Yukino"

"You mean Takeda-san? I haven't met him today haruka-chan" stated shizuru with her usual smile.

"Oh I'm going to let him play for this"

"I think you mean pay?" said natsuki

Haruka raise her brow and frown "And who the heck are you?"

"Haruka-chan I want you to meet Natsuki Kruger. Natsuki this is Suzushiro Haruka and the girl beside her is Kikukawa Yukino." Introduce shizuru

_"Hmmm now I know what Shizuru meant that she is not the only person whose family is known in Japan that is studying herein Fuuka." _Natsuki smirk _"the heiress of the Kikukawa group and companies and that loud speaker from the Suzushiro corp." _

"It's nice meeting you Kruger-san" Yukino bowed slightly.

"You too Kikukawa-san but please do call me Natsuki I do prefer being called by my name" Natsuki said with a dazzling smile wich made Yukino blush.

Yukino just nodded in agreement. Whil Haruka just stared at Natsuki.

"You're new here in Fuuka aren't you?" ask Haruka with a smirk.

"How'd you know?" natsuki

"Let's just say we know all the people here in Fuuka it's a small island after all." Haruka

"So when did my Natsuki arrive here in Fuuka?" Ask shizuru

_"Did she just claim me hers? Or may be it was just me" _Though natsuki.

"Just yesterday" answered natsuki.

"So it means you haven't done unpacking your things right? Do you need any help unpacking them?" ask Shizuru curiously.

"Well to be honest I didn't bring anything except some of my clothes and some money" answered natsuki truthfully but also a little ashamed.

Silence

"But one of my friends is coming to bring some of my things here" added Natsuki

"Whatever you say Kruger, come on Yukino we need to go back to school and haunt that kendo boy, see you later bubuzuke" Haruka said while starting to walk away from the restaurant followed by Yukino behind her.

"What about you Shizuru don't you have to go back to school too?"

"Ara thus natsuki not want to see me anymore that she wants me to go to school already Natsuki ikezu" Shizuru said while covering her face with her hands.

Natsuki's eyes widen when she sew Shizuru crying and it made her panic. "no no no I do want you to be at my side always so please stop crying Shizuru"

"Thus Natsuki mean what she just said?" "_fufu my natsuki is so fun to tease"_

"Of course I do want you to stay" natsuki started to blush when she realize what she just said.

"Ara I'm happy to hear that my natsuki" Shizuru said without a trace of tears in her face.

"Hey you where faking it" Natsuki said with a frown.

"Natsuki is so fun to tease" shizuru said in between her giggles

"SHIZURU!" shouted natsuki while her face was starting to blush again.

The two remain in there sits for a couple of hours doing some small talks about each others life before they decided that it was already late in the afternoon and that they already need to go home. Natsuki decided to walk Shizuru back to her dorm before she goes home, in which Shizuru finds it romantic.

While walking back to Shizuru's Dorm

"Natsuki?"

"Hmm what is it Shizuru?"

"Well I be able to see you again?" ask shizuru.

"Of course you'll still see me silly I'm not going to leave without saying good bye you know and if ever that will happen I'll make sure to come back just for you.

Shizuru slightly blush who was caught of gourd by natsuki's words. And then both of them shared a sweet smile to each other.

Out side Shizuru's Dorm

"Thank you for walking me back my natsuki you really are sweet" and before Natsuki could reply she was stop due to shock when Shizuru gave her a kiss in the cheeks. "_That's for making me blush awhile ago my natsuki"_

"Good night my Natsuki" shizuru was already inside her dorm leaving natsuki who is still unable to move due to the shock about the kiss.

"Ah yeah good night Shizuru"

* * *

hehehe that was chapter 3 guys! hope you like it :) pls REVIEW it would really help me...


End file.
